


Where Such Roads Always Lead

by reginamea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginamea/pseuds/reginamea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen fanart for swansaloft's "Where Such Roads Always Lead," created for the SQBB IV: Four Letter Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Such Roads Always Lead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Such Roads Always Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861602) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Well, if all good things must come to an end then let's go out with a Bang~
> 
> It's been four amazing Big Bangs, thank you so much for these amazing experiences, I truly wouldn't miss any of it for the world! Lola, Tif, and anyone who has participated and brought each of the Bangs to life ... thank you ♥
> 
> Sharon, thank you for entrusting me with your story, I truly loved it and I wish RL had given me more time to work on my art. Nevertheless, I hope I have done right by your vision. 
> 
> Anyway, once again, thanks so much for everything, Swen, I'm sure we'll meet again soon ~


End file.
